Überlebe die Weasley Zwillinge
by Morakh
Summary: Im Laufe der Jahre hat Hogwarts viel gesehen und überlebt, aber jetzt steht es vor seinem härtesten Test: Die Weasley Zwillinge wurden als Erstklässler auf Hogwarts los gelassen.


**Überlebe die Weasley Zwillinge**

**Summary**: Hogwarts hat im Laufe der Jahre viele Dinge gesehen, aber jetzt steht es vor seinem härtesten Test. Fred und George Weasley wurden auf Hogwarts losgelassen.

**Disclaimer**: Die Harry Potter Charaktere gehören Rowlings und die Geschichte hier gehört Phantomduck, ich übersetze nur!

"Und schreibt sofort wenn ihr da seid, damit ich weiß dass ihr gut angekommen seid, okay?" schnaufte Mrs. Weasley als sie neben dem fahrenden Hogwarts-Express entlang joggte. „Wenn ihr irgendetwas braucht, schickt mir eine Eule und ich werd dafür sorgen dass ihr alles bekommt." Der Zug begann schneller zu werden und Mrs. Weasley musste rennen um mitzukommen. „Vergesst nicht was Warmes anzuziehen wenn ihr hinausgeht…" Mrs. Weasley blieb am Ende des Bahngleises stehen und sah dem davon fahrenden Zug kurz nach und bevor sie schrie: „und ich wehe euch wenn ihr euch nicht gut benehmt!"

Mrs. Weasley sah dem Hogwarts-Zug nach während er um die Ecke verschwand.

„Molly", sagte Mr. Weasley sanft, und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Mach dir um sie keine Sorgen, ich weiß es ist ihr erstes Jahr, aber Fred und George werden sich schon zurecht finden."

„Um die zwei mach ich mir eh keine Sorgen, eher um die Schule", gab Molly zu.

Neben ihren Eltern standen zwei junge Kinder, beide mit flammend roten Haaren. Das Mädchen grinste breit während sie immer noch dem bereits abgefahrenen Zug nachwinkte, der Junge hingegen sah ziemlich unerfreut aus.

„Was ist los Ron? Vermisst du deine Brüder jetzt schon?", fragte Mr. Weasley und kniete sich vor den Jungen.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und streckte seine Zunge heraus damit sein Vater sie sehen konnte, und genau in der Mitte der Zunge befand sich ein großes Loch. Um seinem Vater zu erklären was passiert war hielt Ron seine Hand in die Höhe. Darin befand sich ein leuchtend roter Lutscher.

"RON!" schrie Mrs. Weasley als sie das Loch in der Zunge ihres Sohns sah. „Was ist passiert Arthur?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Es ist ein Säure-Drop", seufzte Mr. Weasley. „Fred und George müssen es ihm gegeben haben."

„Diese kleinen…", begann Mrs. Weasley grantig, wurde aber unterbrochen als das junge rothaarige Mädchen zu lachen begann, da ihr Bruder versuchte die Zunge so weit heraus zu strecken um das Loch selber zu sehen.

„Weißt du, ich glaube du hast Recht", meinte Mr. Weasley langsam. „Vielleicht ist Hogwarts wirklich noch nicht bereit für Fred und George."

"Brilliant", sagte Fred als aufhörte aus dem Fenster zu starren und sich wieder seinen Brüdern zu wandte. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

"Tja, ihr drei könnt machen was ihr wollt", sagte Charlie, der ältere Bruder der Zwillinge. „Ich muss ins Abteil der Vertrauensschüler, bis später."

"Bis später Charlie", rief George dem sich entfernenden Charlie nach bevor r sich an die zwei anderen wandte. „Also Percy, kommst du mit ein Abteil suchen?"

Bevor Percy antworten konnte kam ein hübsches junges Mädchen an ihnen vorbei und grüßte Percy im Vorbeigehen.

„Oh hallo Penelope", antwortete Percy und seien Stimme war ein wenig höher als normal. Das verursachte weite Grinser auf den Gesichtern der Zwillinge.

„Hi Penelope", rief Fred während George enthusiastisch winkte, Penelope sah kurz über die Schulter und lächelte ihnen zu.

„Was zum…", polterte Percy irritiert, sein Gesicht war rot geworden, halb weil ihm seine Brüder peinlich waren, und halb weil er grantig war. „Belästigt nicht meine Freunde, ja sie ist nur eine Freundin. Ehrlich, es wird Zeit dass ihr zwei erwachsen werdet, ihr seid jetzt Hogwartsschüler, aber ihr endet wahrscheinlich eh ihn Hufflepuff. Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet, ich werde jetzt ein paar Leute treffen deren Gegenwart ich genieße", fauchte er bevor er den Gang entlang stürmte. Sein Abgang wäre wahrscheinlich beeindruckender gewesen wenn ihm George nicht nachgerufen hätte: „Was? Du meinst es gibt Gnome im Zug?"

Fred und George zogen ihre Koffer durch den Gang und warfen Blicke in die Abteile an denen sie vorbei kamen. Nach einiger Zeit fanden sie eines das noch nicht vollständig besetzt war. Sie sahen hinein und konnten einen schwarzen Jungen erkennen der aus dem Fenster sah.

„Was denkst du?" fragte George nachdem er seinen Bruder angestupst hatte.

„Ich denke es ist unhöflich zu starren", sagte Fred, öffnete die Tür und trat in das Abteil. „Hallo Kamerad, ich bin Fred Weasley und das ist mein definitiv weniger attraktiver Bruder George."

„Hi", sagte George und hievte seinen Koffer in die Gepäcksablage bevor er sich auf einen der Sitze fallen lies.

„Hallo ihr", antwortete der Junge und lächelte freundlich. „Ich bin Lee, Lee Jordan."

„Hallo Lee, Lee Jordan, nett dich kennen zu lernen", sagte Fred und legte seine Füße auf den Sitz ihm gegenüber. „Du bist auch ein Erstklässler oder?"

"Jap", nickte Lee enthusiastisch. "Ich kanns kaum erwarten, alles was mir meine Eltern erzählt haben hat so toll geklungen."

„Mhm, es wird unglaublich dort", George griff in seine Tasche und zog ein Kartendeck heraus. „Hast du Lust auf ein paar Runden Zauberschnippschnapp?"

Die Stunden im Zug vergingen langsam. Die drei hatten lange Karten gespielt, sich dann Geschichten erzählt, über Quidditch diskutiert, und waren zweimal von Charlie besucht worden. Beim ersten Mal war er nur vorbei gekommen weil er als Vertrauensschüler patrouillieren musste, beim zweiten Mal hatte er sie daran erinnert sich zu benehmen und den Lärm minimal zu halten.

„Ich schör euch, sein Kopf hatte schon die Größe einer Kuh, bevor meine Eltern erkannt haben was passiert ist", lachte Fred als er eine weitere Geschichte erzählte.

„Jup, und, ich weiß immer noch nicht warum, seither lässt Dad seinen Zauberstab nie mehr so liegen dass wir ihn finden könnten", nickte George. „Aber ich konnte nichts dafür, ich war ja erst fünf und es war immerhin mein eigener Kopf."

„Ich wett mit euch eure Eltern werden gar nicht wissen was sie mit der ganzen freien Zeit anfangen sollen, jetzt wo sie nicht ständig auf euch aufpassen müssen", meinte Lee.

„Naja… wenn sie in unser Zimmer gehen werden sie das nicht", sagte George.

„Oh ja, was hat Mum nochmal gesagt?", fragte Fred.

„Sie wollte unser Zimmer komplett ausräumen und putzen", erinnerte ihn George.

„Richtig, ich hoff nur sie schaut nicht in meinen Kasten ohne Vorsichtsmaßnamen zu ergreifen", grinste Fred.

„Oder im Nachttisch…", fügte George hinzu.

„Oder unter dem Bett", endete Fred.

„Weißt du Fred", George drehte sich zu seinem Zwilling um. „Ich glaub wir können froh sein wenn sie uns erlauben zu Weihnachten nach Haus zu kommen."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, wenn sie unter dem Bett nachschaut können wir froh sein wenn wir überhaupt wieder mal nach Hause dürfen", antwortete Fred.

"Schaut mal", Lee nickte in Richtung einer Schüler die an ihrer Abteiltür vorbei gingen. „Sieht so aus als ob die anderen schon beginnen sich umzuziehen."

Die drei öffneten ihre Koffer, zogen ihre Umhänge heraus und zogen sich die Schuluniform an. Als sie fertig waren sah Fred an seinen Hosen hinunter, sie waren ein wenig zu lang für seine Beine.

„Verdammt, Bill war groß wie er in unseren Alter war", sagte er und versuchte die Hose so zu richten dass er nicht bei jedem Schritt drauf steigen würde.

„Zumindest musst du dich nicht darüber ärgern dass Charlie fett war", antwortete George. Er hielt die Hose mit einer Hand fest und durchsuchte seinen Koffer nach einem Gürtel mit der anderen.

„Es könnte schlimmer sein", sagte Lee.

Die Zwillinge sahen zu ihrem neuen Freund. Lee's Hosen fielen weit über seine Füße, und wenn er die Hose von sich weg zog war ein beachtlicher Abstand zu seinem Körper zu erkennen.

„Mum hat gesagt ich würde in sie hinein wachsen", erklärte Lee langsam.

„Hier", sagte Fred und warf einen Gürtel zu ihm hinüber. „Die meisten Sachen von mir waren von Bill, da werd ich keinen brauchen."

Als sie in die Station einfuhren war es bereits dunkel geworden. Lee, Fred und George verließen den Zug und fanden sich mit allen anderen Schülern am Bahnsteig wieder. Ihr Gepäck hatten sie, wie Charlie es ihnen gesagt hatte, im Zug gelassen. Es war leicht die Erstklässler in der Menge auszumachen, die meisten sahen sich mit großen Augen um, während die älteren Schüler zu einigen schwarzen pferdelosen Kutschen gingen die auf sie warteten. Einige Erstklässler versuchten ebenfalls zu den Kutschen zu gehen.

"Erstklässler, rüber zu mir", dröhnte eine laute Stimme.

„Ach du Scheiße", fluchte Fred als er die Quelle der mächtigen Stimme sah.

Da war ein riesiger Mann, sicher doppelt so groß wie ein normaler Mann und locker fünf mal so breit. Sein Gesicht war hinter einem wilden und buschigen Bart versteckt, der sich über sein ganzes Gesicht erstreckte und fließend in sein Haar überging.

„Wenigstens haben wir nicht seine abgelegten Kleider", flüsterte George fasziniert.

„Ich bin Rubeus Hagrid" sagte der Mann und winkte den Erstklässlern. „Hüter der Länderein von Hogwarts, kommt mit zum See!"

Die Erstklässler folgten Hagrid zu dem Wasser, die meisten sahen konstant nach links oder rechts, wie wenn ihnen die Umgebung unheimlich wäre. Ein paar, wie Fred und George, sahen sich aufgeregt um und versuchten alles auf einmal zu sehen. Wenn ein Schüler etwas neues sah machte er die anderen Erstklässler darauf aufmerksam, meistens durch lautes Rufen. So ging es während dem ganzen Weg zu dem See.

Fred und George saßen in einem der Boote und sahen sich nach den Rudern um, aber noch bevor sie Hagrid sagen konnten dass sie keine hatten fuhr das Boot von alleine los.

„Das Schloss!", rief irgendjemand aus der Gruppe. Sofort verdrehte jeder den Kopf um das Schloss zu sehen. Eine Menge ‚ooh's' und ‚ahh's' waren zu hören als alle Erstklässler ihren ersten Blick auf die Schule werfen konnten. Dank dem vollen Mond sah das Schloss noch beeindruckender aus als normal.

„Weißt du Fred", George sah genau in dem Moment zu seinem Zwilling in dem einer der gewaltigen Tentakel des Riesenkraken aus dem Wasser schoss und ihnen winkte. „Ich glaub uns wird es hier gefallen!"

**A/N: Das ist eine Übersetzung von Surviving the Weasley twins, von phantomduck. Ich übersetze sie nur auf Deutsch. Lasst mir aber bitte trotzdem Reviews da, das Übersetzen ist nicht so einfach und ich freu mich wenn meine Arbeit gemocht wird.**


End file.
